The Quest for Black Diamond
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Steven wants to save the corrupted gems and he needs the power of four Diamond's to do it. However White, the most powerful Diamond, won't help. How can he save the corrupted gems? He can't save them with just Blue and Yellow... But what if there was a fifth Diamond? Long forgotten by gem kind?
1. Chapter 1

Another Diamond? 

Steven looked out the window towards White Diamond ship. He was in a pink room, he assumed it belonged to his mother. That was where the ruler of all gem kind banished him. Steven looked down at his feet. He thought he could talk to her. He thought she would at least listen. But she didn't even let him get a word out. He remembered her Pearl. How her face was cracked, yet her gem was intact. Did White Diamond do that to her? But another question plagued Steven's mind as he remembered White Diamond's words. Did she expect him to continue the Earth's colonization? What about the humans? The corrupted gems? Steven couldn't do it. And from the way White Diamond was, she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Steven went to a corner and curled into a ball, "I just wanted to fix everything my mom did. I don't want to hurt anyone. I want the Earth to be safe. I want to help the corrupted gems. But how am I supposed to do that if White won't let me?" Steven closed his eyes as he remained curled in his ball.

When Steven opened his eyes, he wasn't in his mom's room anymore, he was now in a long hall way, "What? Where am I?" Steven got up and began to walk. One side of the hallway was black, the other was white. As Steven walked he noticed engravings on the walls. Then he came up to a part of the wall on the black side. It was a image of his mother, Pink Diamond. Her image was pink, so it just popped out on the black side. The portrait was like on the moon base. It got her base form but not her details. Under her foot was her name.

 **Pink Diamond**

 **The Last**

"Could you have talked to White better?" Steven asked. He starred at his mother's mural for a while before continuing down the hall. This could only be a dream. Steven didn't know why, but every time he had weird dreams it let him to something.

Then again on the black side, was Blue Diamond's mural. It blended in more with the black. Under her foot was her name.

 **Blue Diamond**

 **The Third**

Steven didn't pay much mind. He didn't hate Blue Diamond, but he was still mad she took his father to the zoo. Sure, maybe Blue thought she was being merciful considering she believed the cluster was going to destroy the Earth. But she also helped put the cluster there.

He continued walking. Then he noticed Yellow Diamond's mural. The logical and stoic of the Diamond's. Like Blue and his mom, her name was under her foot.

 **Yellow Diamond**

 **The Second**

"What will you do when you realize I'm not mom?" Steven felt bad that Blue and Yellow still believed he was Pink Diamond. Odds where they were also going to expect him to colonize the planet. To have him continue his mother's work. Steven was going to do everything he could to keep Earth safe, but what if the Diamond's simply decide to give the Earth to another member of the authority. Take Steven and wipe out the life on Earth. Everyone, he cared about would die. Then everything his mother and the gems sacrificed would had been for nothing.

Steven came to the end of the hallway. Then he looked up, his eyes widened in confusion, "Wait? What?"

The hallway ended with a wall, a dead end. On the black side was White Diamond. That wasn't what surprised Steven, it was what was next to White Diamond's mural that shocked him.

On the white side, was another mural. One that Steven had never seen. The figure was female and completely black. Her design was more, organic than the other murals. Her hair was long and curled around her frame. She had no planets surrounding her. And she looked like she was wearing a dress. Her hands were together, as though she was waiting for someone to talk to her. She stood next to White Diamond, almost like an equal. On her forehead was the symbol that meant to show where her gem was. Steven finally looked down beneath their feet.

 **Black Diamond and White Diamond**

 **The First of the Diamonds**

"Steven?"

Steven jolted awake and looked up to see Pearl looking worried, "Steven, did she hurt you?"

Steven shook her head, "No," he noticed Pearl was the only one there, "Where are the others?"

"They couldn't get in," Pearl explained, "They only let me in because I told them I was your Pearl."

"Yellow and Blue?"

"They're talking to White right now," Pearl sighed, "I knew this was a bad idea."

"I just wanted to talk."

"Steven," Pearl said, "If you had listened to us, you'd know that White Diamond doesn't talk. She doesn't care about the gems who serve her. You saw her Pearl, she did that to her. She isn't going to lift a finger for the corrupted gems."

"But what else am I supposed to do?" Steven asked, "It's not enough with just three of us." Then Steven remembered his dream.

"Pearl? Is there another Diamond?"

"No Steven," Pearl shook her head.

"Are you sure, maybe there's a… Black Diamond?"

Pearl looked at him astonished, "Steven, where did you hear that?"

 **Something I've been thinking about. We have all of the popular color diamonds in Steven Universe, except for black.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a Myth

Steven explained to Pearl about the dream he had. When he was done it was time for Pearl to talk.

"Steven, Black Diamond… is a myth. She was never real," Pearl explained.

"How are you so sure?"

"Steven, a Diamond is a supreme gem on Homeworld. They are valued and guarded. If there was another Diamond we would have known about it a long time ago," Pearl explained.

"But my dream…"

"Steven your own mother looked for her, but had to give up," Pearl explained.

"But in my dream it said she and White were the first Diamonds," Steven explained, then a question came to mind. He wondered why he never thought of that question, "Pearl?"

"What is it?"

"Gems have to be made right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, who made White Diamond? Who made the first gems?"

"I guess you can say no one created them, Steven," Pearl said. Steven looked confuse, "Let me explain. It was documented like this, the first gems emerged on their own, White Diamond was among them. After centuries of research she discovered that their gems, were originally from a meteor."

"Like what killed the dinosaurs?"

"Yes, but when it entered Homeworlds atmosphere it broke apart, and scattered, and the pieces landed in different environments, this meteor when through different forms of space radiation, combined with the unique resources of their environments, formed the first gem generation," Pearl explained.

"Well, can't we ask one of the first gems about this?"

Pearl shook her head, "Steven it was a long time ago. Circumstances had led to those gems being shattered, only White Diamond survived."

Steven absorbed the information, then thought back to Black Diamond's mural. How she had no planets, no colonies, "What if she was shattered with the other gems, or just disappeared."

"Steven, I told you Diamonds were highly guarded."

"You also said they were the first gem generation," Steven reminded, "Do you think they were all born believing that Diamonds were important?"

Pearl looked at him with a blank expression, "Um…" Pearl stood up and began to mutter to herself as she thought. Did they? Of course, modern gem creation instilled knowledge into the gems to know their roles, but the first gem generation wasn't intended, it was an accident… a twist of nature. They had no way to know what they were or what they were supposed to do, because no one told them to? So, what did the first gem generation see the Diamonds as?

"Steven what makes you think she would have been shattered?"

"I don't want her to be shattered," Steven said, he never wanted any gem to get hurt, "But in my dream, her mural didn't have any colonies, so if she was real, something happened before gems started to take over other planets."

Pearl thought, Steven did have a point. Besides, it wouldn't had been the first time the Diamonds tried to cover up another Diamond's death. It wasn't like they forbade the mention of Pink Diamond, but it seemed they did try to… censor it to a degree.

Before the conversation could continue, Blue Diamond entered the room, "Pink."

"Blue," Steven said, he still wasn't used to talking to her so casually, "Pearl said you talked to White. A-are you okay?"

"I'm alright," Blue got on her knees, so she could pick up Steven. She looked concerned, "Did White hurt you?"

"No, she didn't seem angry," Steven said, "But when I tried to talk to her, she wouldn't even let me get a word out."

"I told you White was difficult," Blue explained, "I understand you want to help your gems, but it looks like it will take a few centuries to convince her."

"Centuries?" Steven wasn't positive he had centuries, but he was positive he didn't want to wait that long.

"I know it's a long time, but it the only way," Blue said.

Then Steven thought back to his dream, "We need four Diamonds to heal the gems, right?"

"I think so," Blue said.

"Well… I had a dream that…"

"Dream?" Blue asked confused.

"Right, you don't need to sleep," Steven said.

"Sleep, that's something humans need," Blue thought out loud, "Holy Blue Agate told me that one time when I visited your zoo."

"Yeah, gems can sleep too," Steven explained, "And dreams are things that happen in your minds. For humans it's joys, fears, or just mixed up movies."

"I'm aware of your… fascination of human's Pink, but I don't really see how they're useful," Blue said.

"Well, sometimes when I dream, I can look into someone else's thoughts, their minds, I even think I have dreams of the past," Steven explained.

"Oh, that's good," Blue smiled, "We'll be able to recover your memories then."

"That's not why I'm telling you this," Steven said, dodging the fact he wasn't his mother, "In my dream, I think… I saw another Diamond… Black Diamond."

"Black Diamond?" Blue asked.

"Blue, please," Steven began desperately, "I think she vanished before gems started to colonize other planets. If you've ever heard of her or seen her I need you to tell me."

"I told you this before, as well as Yellow and White, there was never a Black Diamond in our authority."

"Are you telling the truth or are you hiding it like you hid mom's shattering?"

Blue sighed, "Pink, I've never seen a Black Diamond. I promise you that isn't a lie, and Yellow wouldn't lie to you or me."

"What about White?"

Blue's gaze looked down, then out the window. Blue was silent for a moment, "… You said when you slept, you could enter another's mind?"

"Yes," Steven confirmed.

"Is that how you showed us your aura on Earth?" Blue asked.

"Yes," Steven answered.

Blue looked away for a second. A train of thought clearly going through her mind, "Do you think you could enter White's mind?"

"Maybe, but I've never done it willingly before," Steven explained.

Blue set him down, "Try, I'm going to go talk to Yellow when she's done talking to White."

"Can you let my friends in here? They calm me down."

"Alright," Blue nodded, a few minutes after she left, the rest of the crystal gems, along with Connie entered the room. Pulling Steven into a group hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Black & White

"… So that's what I'm going to try to do," Steven had finished explaining what happened.

"There's a Black Diamond now?" Amethyst asked.

"No there isn't," Garnet said, "She was never real."

"What makes you so sure, what does this legend about Black Diamond say?" Steven asked.

"Just that at the dawn of gem kind there were two Diamonds, but that's it," Garnet said, "No one has ever seen Black Diamond."

"That's because anyone who could have seen her was shattered a long time ago," Steven said, "I think she appeared in my dream because she was real. I want to know what happened to her."

"Why?" Garnet asked, "The Diamonds are dangerous, they take over and destroy planets," Garnet's tone turned more bitter and angry, "They don't care about other lifeforms or even the loyal gems that serve them, they…"

"You can't just say that," Steven suddenly interrupted. Hearing Garnet say that made something inside him snap, "Mom was a Diamond. Yes, she lied, but she still cared about you, not a servant but as a friend, and… and… I'm a Diamond!" Steven shouted. Causing the very air to become still. Steven didn't want to acknowledge that. He had pushed that fact out of his mind the moment he learned the truth about his mom. He was a Diamond, yes half Diamond, but Diamond nonetheless. "And I care about the Earth, the humans, and all of you so much."

Garnet was silent for a moment, before getting on her knees and pulling Steven in for a hug, "Of course you do. I shouldn't have said that."

Steven wasn't mad. He knew how much pain Blue Diamond caused her, but, "You can't just assume every Diamond is mean. And even if she is, everyone needs to know what happened to her."

Connie began to dig through her backpack, "I've got just the thing. Herbal tea," she pulled out a box and some water, and even some cups, "Relaxes you, helps you sleep."

"Um…" Pearl began, "Gems don't need to eat or sleep, so… there aren't any bathrooms on homeworld."

Blue reached White's ship. She spotted Yellow exiting the ship, good she caught her in time.

"Yellow," Blue approached. The yellow monarch stopped.

"Blue, how's Pink?" Yellow asked.

"She's fine," Blue answered, "How did your talk with White go?"

"All things considered," Yellow began, "Painless." Yellow then noticed a strange expression on her blue counterpart's face, "Blue? What's wrong?"

Blue looked at White's ship, "Not here, lets talk on your palanquin."

Yellow cocked an eyebrow but summoned the yellow vessel. The two entered, Yellow took her seat and Blue stood next to her as she made the ship take them to Pink's location. The vessel began to fly through homeworlds sky, "I don't know how we're going to make White help those gems. I did bring it up, but she just shrugged it off. Pink is going to be disappointed."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about those gems," Blue spoke.

"If you think we shouldn't, remember," Yellow said, "Our resources aren't what they use to be, despite our best colonization effort. Besides, that Nephrite was… acceptable. A loyal gem, we shouldn't leave her and her crew like that."

"That's the thing," Blue said, "Their current state. When you added your power for the attack, you meant to destroy the gems on Earth."

"I did," Yellow scowled, "I can't believe Pink. She made us believe she was shattered. She nearly got… corrupted herself."

Blue shuddered at the thought, but kept on track, "I know I tried to shatter every gem on the planet, yet those gems live, even if it is as those creatures."

"What are you getting at Blue?" Yellow asked.

"You intended to destroy those gems, I intended to destroy those gems… but White…"

Yellow's hand went to the panel and the palanquin stopped. Yellow stood up to face Blue, "What do you mean Blue?"

"Yellow don't act like you haven't thought about it," Blue said, "How could our combined attack fail like that? You and I wouldn't have made a mistake, but White…"

"She doesn't make mistakes either, Blue," Yellow said defensively.

"You're right," Blue confessed, "But she might have done it on purpose."

Yellow's eyes widened, "You're saying she would do that to other gems, deliberately?"

"You've seen what she did to her Pearl," Blue reminded.

"That's…"

"Besides, that's not the only thing that's been strange," Blue said, "The welcome of the gems. White's non-aggressive response, she's never been merciful over matters like this."

"Now what are you suggesting?" Yellow demanded.

Blue looked down in anger before looking up, "She wasn't as upset over Pink's shattering as she should have been. She didn't come to the trial. She wasn't angry when we returned with Pink," Blue pieced everything together, "The only explanation is… She knew Pink was alive."

"What?" Yellow was shocked by Blue's accusation, "Do you hear yourself? That would mean she left Pink on that forsaken planet, infested by those creatures, that was doomed to be destroyed by the cluster… She almost corrupted her as well!"

"Yellow," Blue said sternly, "You are the most logical out of the two of us. You tell me all the time to not let my emotions control me. You are denying the proof, even when it's in front of you."

"What are we supposed to do about it, Blue?" Yellow nearly shouted, "I also know for a fact that; even though we are all Diamonds, our powers aren't equal! With White, it took the power of three Diamonds to corrupt all gems on one planet, but without her we can't cure even one!" After her outburst, Yellow huffed in air. Then she turned, placing her hand on her throne and leaned on it, "She… is dangerous… to us and homeworld… but we can't defy her."

Blue placed her hand on Yellow's shoulder. She was afraid, they both were afraid. They always feared White. But, Blue knew after this, they couldn't listen to her anymore.

"Yellow, I spoke to Pink earlier."

"And...?" Yellow sounded tired.

"And, she thinks she can learn more about Black Diamond."

Yellow sighed, "Blue, not this again."

"I know what you're thinking, but Pink…"

"Is going through that phase again," Yellow interrupted, "You went through it. Even I admit I went through it, but none of us found proof of her."

"Because White said she didn't exist?" Blue asked, "Yellow, It won't hurt us to try it Pink's way."

"Pink's way?" Yellow repeated, "Pink's way, is to run away from her problems, her duties, us!" When Yellow shouted the last part, she sounded hurt. Blue noticed tears threatening Yellow's eyes and this time, they really were Yellow's tears, "Why didn't she talk to us."

"Yellow she did," Blue defended, "She did try to talk to us, but we didn't listen."

"I did listen," Yellow said, "Instead of continuing our kind, she wanted to save useless creatures."

"Yellow!" Blue said, "Maybe she was right."

Yellow looked at Blue in shock.

"Yellow," Blue began again after a minute of silence, "Maybe it was time for a change a long time ago."

"Why should things change?"

"Because we can't find good planets to make gems anymore," Blue reminded, "You said it yourself, our resources aren't what they used to be. Our method for making gems depletes the resources and when it's time to make more, we now find what resources we have collected dwindling. Whether we like to admit it or not, we need to change, our race depends on it."

"And you think Black Diamond can make that change?" Yellow asked.

"We have nothing to lose if we look," Blue said. The two Diamond's stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Then Yellow sighed.

"What, did Pink say exactly?"

Steven opened his eyes and stood up. In front of him was an enormous statue of White Diamond. It was so tall he couldn't see the top, but the bright light, was telling him she was there. Steven gulped and preceded forward. Where her feet were supposed to be, was a set of doors. Slowly he pushed the doors open. Thankfully there was no reaction from White.

Steven entered the statue slowly, "Hello?"

There was no answer. The white walls were decorated with more murals of White Diamond.

"I just want to know if Black Diamond was real or not?"

The floor vanished, and Steven began to fall. Soon he was surrounded by darkness. To make matters more terrifying he couldn't move. Then he heard cracking, then an explosion. He fell forward, into the light, free to finally move. He was so relieved he landed on his knees. His long white arms quickly supported his upper half… _White arms?_

Those weren't his arms. When Steven tried to move, he realized he wasn't in control. Still the body he was in did move the head. His vision showed him a canyon. Barren and dead, like a kindergarten, except, it was filled with any holes. A setting sun had cast half of the canyon in shadow.

 _What is this place?_

The head turned to look behind, there was a large hole in the canyon's wall.

 _Did I come out of that?_

A noise caused the vision to look ahead. Something had just scrapped against the ground. Sitting in the shadow of the canyon, was another figure, sitting in front of another hole.

Steven couldn't make out what the figure looked like. When the body tried to lean forward, it knocked a rock over, making noise.

A surprised gasp came from the figure, they now knew they weren't alone. The body Steven was in tensed up for a moment. Refusing to move even with the figure's attention.

After a moment of silence, the canyon began to fill with soft noises. Slight clapping and soft dragging. It took Steven a moment to realize, the figure was crawling towards him.

A dark grey hand emerged from the darkness. It grasped the ground and pulled the figure forward. A young woman. Flowing over her entire body was wavy black hair. Long bangs hung over her eyes. The woman finally reached Steven, she looked at him for a minute, not in anger, but curiosity. Then she just sat there.

The woman and the Steven just stared at each other. Steven the noticed the whites of her eyes through her bangs, and something else, something glittering. A White hand slowly reached forward. The woman flinched for a second but allowed the hand to touch her face. The hand pulled aside the curtain.

On her forehead was a black gem. Identical to White Diamond's cut. A princess cut shown on the side.

 _Black._

Her eyes were as black as her gem, but instead of round black pupils, like humans and common gems, were white diamond shaped pupils.

 _Diamond._

She was real. Steven didn't know what to think, until something else drew his attention. In one of the facets was the reflection of a gem he didn't recognize, until Black Diamond repeated the action and moved the bangs.

 _White Diamond?_

Steven barely recognized her. She wasn't wearing black lipstick or black eyeliner. Her hair was soft and limp, cascading down her back. But what was most unrecognizable was her expression. Mimicking Black Diamond, White was confused, curious, and… young. Nothing like the Diamond he met earlier.

He suddenly felt something in his hand. He looked to see Black was now holding, White's hand. Looking at the body part.

"… White," a voice came from the black gem, showing for the first time she was capable of speech, "You're… white."

She made eye contact with White.

"You're…" White spoke for the first time, "You're black."

White held up her hand. Black pressed her palm against it. Steven noticed for the first time. Black was the exact same size as White. Yellow and Blue were still big, but still smaller than White. Their fingers wove together in both hands. Then they just began to… push and pull each other.

Gently the Diamonds were pulling and pushing their hands. Then, a smile began to form on Black Diamond's face, before she began to giggle like a toddler. Then a second form of laughter filled the canyon. It took Steven a moment to realize, it was White Diamond laughing. White was genuinely happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Find Her

Steven now floated in darkness. He couldn't stop thinking about what he just saw. Black Diamond was real. And there was a time, White Diamond wasn't what she was now. Steven could feel it. Her confusion, her fear, and her joy when she saw Black Diamond.

"White Diamond was happy," Steven said, "But she isn't like that now."

 _Because Black is no longer with her._

"Who said that?" Steven yelped at the sudden voice. The voice didn't answer but it did continue

 _White was once capable of love and compassion, not just for Black, but for other gems. But as time went on, the first gems born began to shatter. White learned to create more gems to replace them. But she came to learn the hard way, the new gems she created were not the ones she lost. Then, she lost Black Diamond. White couldn't live with her loss. So, she sealed her emotions away. Now an emotionless ruler, she lives to create gems and expand her empire. Always taking, but nothing is able to fill the hole in her soul, not even the new Diamonds._

Steven was silent for a moment, "That's so sad. When Black was shattered, she fell into grief." This was even stronger than the grief that gripped Yellow and Blue.

 _Black isn't shattered, she's still alive._

"Huh? But you said…"

 _I said, White lost Black, I never said she died._

"So, if I find Black Diamond. Maybe she can help White, then they can help the corrupted gems?"

 _… It won't be guaranteed. But, White still loves Black to this day. If you find her, she might finally return to her original self… Might._

That didn't sound reassuring, but if there was a chance, he was going to take, however…

"But, where is she? Where on home world is Black Diamond?"

"Black Diamond isn't on Homeworld, she's on the planet where the first gems were made."

"Wait, that's not Homeworld?" Steven asked confused.

 _No!_

Steven opened his eyes. He was currently laying on a big purple mattress.

"Steven," Connie said as he sat up, "Did it work."

The half gem got off the mattress. Then said mattress turned into Amethyst.

"I think so," Steven recalled, "I think, I saw White Diamond's first memories."

"And…"

"Well, there was another gem at the beginning," Steven said, "She… I think she was Black Diamond."

That made everyone in the room quiet.

"Steven are you sure?" Pearl asked breaking the silence.

"She had all the traits of a Diamond," Steven said, "She was as big as White, she had diamond shaped pupils. And her gem was the same, shape, cut, even the same place, her forehead."

"What was she like?" Amethyst asked.

"Well," Steven thought, "It was their first few minutes but…" Steven recalled her curious expression. Her gentle smile, and the way she laughed, "She seemed really nice."

"But what happened to her?" Garnet asked.

"Well, a voice told me, that she was lost to White. Not shattered, but missing. It said she was on the planet where gemkind was born."

"But it will take forever to search Homeworld," Amethyst whined.

"Well… the voice said, Homeworld isn't where gems were born," Steven said.

"What?" Pearl asked, "That's impossible."

"Is it?" Amethyst asked, "Were you there at the dawn of gems?"

"Well…" Pearl said.

"That still doesn't help us," Garnet said, "How are we supposed to find her?"

Before anyone could speak, let alone come up with another answer. The white orb appeared in the room, revealing White's Pearl.

"Pink Diamond," the pearl spoke in her empty tone, "Your presence is resquested."

White Pearl began to glide over to Steven. Steven held up his arms, "Wait! I want them to come with me." He gestured towards his friends.

"This is a meeting for Diamonds only," White Pearl stated.

"I don't care," Steven said, "I'm a Diamond too. So what I say goes, and I say they can come!" Steven remembered Bismuth's advice, _You have to roar louder than any of them._

Steven didn't want to be rude, but he needed to get White Diamond's attention somehow. White Diamond stopped, for a few minutes she was just… there. Still as can be. Then she began to glow, it would had been beautiful, if the cracks on the Pearls face didn't grow. Steven began to panic, "Are you okay? What's-…"

"Very well," the Pearl responded, "Please gather together."

"But what about you are you?"

"Steven," Pearl placed a hand on his shoulder, "We need to go."

Everyone gathered together in one spot, but Steven couldn't stop looking at White Pearl Even as she took them to White Diamond. Why did her cracks get worse? Did White Diamond do that? Just because he wanted his friends to go with him?

They arrived in White Diamond's audience chamber. Naturally, the head Diamond was there, but so were Yellow and Blue, they both looked nervous. Despite the fact he brought his friends, White didn't seem to care or even notice them.

"Hello Pink," White smiled, her voice was calm and warm, like a grandmother, but Steven knew better. Her pearl's state still in his mind.

"You- you wanted to see me?" Steven asked.

"Yes starlight," at least she letting him talk this time, "Now that you're back, I think its time to get back to work."

Steven swallowed. He was pretty sure he knew what White wanted.

"Um… work?"

"That's right," White replied, "Now that you got everything out of your system, its time to do your duty. We still need more gems, and your colony has just been sitting there incomplete. You need to finish it, dear."

"But, I didn't come here for that. The gems on Earth have been corrupted, we need your help to heal them," Steven explained.

"Oh Pink, they're just common gems, they're easily replaceable," White simply said.

Steven's eyes widened in horror, "How can you say that? They were loyal to you, cared about you."

"As they should," White said, "But they are still replaceable, there are thousands of them but only four of us. We mustn't get attached to them so easily."

Steven felt himself getting mad, "Is that how you see them? Is that why you hurt your pearl like that?"

"Now Pink, I don't see how that's your concern, she's my pearl after all."

"She is hurt!" Steven shouted, "You're the one hurting her, even though she did what you told her to without complaint. I'm making it my concern."

"Pink, calm down," Yellow demanded, but she backed away, when White's eyes fell on her. After a moment of silence White looked back to Steven.

"Pink, I know you've been gone for a long time," White said, "But allow me to remind you this is how things are. It is how it should be." During the last sentence, something was, behind White Diamond's voice. Something hollow as her eyes narrowed for a moment, "Now about your colony, we'll-…"

"No!" Steven shouted, silencing the larger gem, "I'm not colonizing Earth, I'm not colonizing any planets!" His mother couldn't stand up to them. But Steven loved Earth, probably more than Pink Diamond. So, he was going to do what she didn't do, stand up to the authority.

"Pink," White began, "I know it can be hard to colonize a planet, but-…"

"That has nothing to do with it!" Steven yelled again, "Mom, Pink Diamond didn't colonize Earth, not because it was hard, because she loved it the way it was. Alive, full of humans, plants, and animals. She tried to tell you all that, but none of you listened."

"Pink," Blue began, "We made the zoo so-…"

"That isn't living," Steven said, "That's being trapped. They aren't free! I won't colonize the planet, I won't put humans in the zoo, and I won't let you do any of that either." Steven shouted the last part, "The Earth is my home, and if it is really my planet than I want to give it to the crystal gems and the humans. I want to live there," he looked at White Diamond in the eye, "I won't let the Earth be colonized, gems, humans, it doesn't matter, all life is important!"

That last exclamation did something. It broke White Diamond's expression. Her calm smiling face was gone. Replaced by surprised shock. She looked at Steven, her arms began to tremble. Something the other Diamonds noticed.

"White?" Yellow asked cautiously.

Faster than anyone realized, White shot her right arm towards Steven. Out of reflex, Steven's bubble appeared around him. Then there was a bright white light.

"Steven!"

"Pink!"

Steven was forced back, pain wrecking through his whole body. He started to fall through darkness, he heard voices in the distance, but he was so dazed he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Steven are you okay?"

"White calm down!"

As Steven fell through the darkness he saw images, two shadows. One of them looked like White Diamond, the other was… Steven didn't know. But he knew it was the same height as White, and it looked like a long haired woman wearing a sun dress. And they were arguing. Steven couldn't hear them, but they were still moving.

"All of you take Pink and run!"

The two shadows kept arguing. There was dramatic arm waving, finger pointing, and by the way their jaws were moving, yelling. Until both figures were just standing there breathing heavily. The figure that wasn't White Diamond began to speak again. By the body language, it was more gentle. After a few minutes she stopped, and White Diamond nodded her head. The long haired one turned and began to walk away from White Diamond. But then Steven saw something, he saw tears, running down White Diamond's shadow. Then she threw her trembling hand forward. A bright light shot forth, hitting the other figure. Steven heard a scream as her body was blown away like sand in the wind. Leaving only a gem that fell from where her head was a moment prior.

White Diamond walked forward. Her trembling hand reached down and touched the gem. A bubble quickly formed around the gem. White tapped the top and suddenly, Steven was flying through space. The stars whirred past him, finally he stopped. He looked around, he saw three sun's circling each other. He looked into the cosmos he saw a large array of stars, but he saw that out of all of them there were three stars that stood out. One was red, another was green, another was blue. He looked back at the suns when he realized a something was blocking the light. It was a planet. A large planet was moving in front of the suns in orbit. Then Steen was shot towards the planets surface, stopping just a few inches above the ground.

"I really don't want to be a pancake," He looked around and his eyes widened. He knew where he was, it was the canyon where White and Blake came from. When he looked around he saw their holes, then he saw something floating between them. A large white bubble, floating inside was a giant… "Black Diamond."


End file.
